Right
by kristy87
Summary: This fic is based on spoilers for the CSI season 6 finale, please read the summary inside for more information. GSR


**WARNING:**** THIS STORY IS BASED ON SPOILERS FOR THE CSI SEASON 6 FINALE, IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN SPOILER FREE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

AN: Thousand thanks to **Rhee** for being the best beta reader ever!

Summary: **_Spoiler free?_** Then do not read any further ;)

Grissom realizes how much he needs Sara_. I only used the fact that Brass has been shot, the rest has been my imagination. (I had already finished this fic on early Thursday morning before the new spoilers came out ;) )_

* * *

**Right**

From the distance he can hear footsteps coming closer, and the closer they get the more familiar they become to him. Never before has he been so thankful to hear her footsteps. He looks up to her and the urge to pull her into his arms is almost unbearable. He needs her more than ever before. In the past he has always been able to bear down this need, but at the moment he's just powerless. And the way she's looking at him, with the ability to spend so much comfort only with the expression of her eyes it lets him forget about all the things that have always kept him away from her.

She sits down on the seat next to him and reaches out for his hand. She slowly runs her thumb over his and squeezes his hand softly. "How's he doing?"

"He's a fighter." He can't tell her that no one knows yet if Jim will be able to make it through this, if he had to speak it out he would break down for sure.

"You need to get some rest." She tells him after a long moment of silence. "You haven't slept for more than, let me guess, 40 hours?"

He shakes his head, but he doesn't want to leave. But he appreciates it that she is concerned about _his_ condition.

"It's not going to help Jim at all when you're going to suffer from a dizzy spell." She stands up but doesn't let go of his hand. "Greg will come here and wait for news, and I'll take you home."

He knows that she is right. It won't help Jim when he would continue sitting here. So he accepts her offer and leaves his seat. "Thank you," he replies softly.

-. -.-.-

When she stops her car in-front of his house he wonders if he should ask her to come in with him. He should at least offer her a coffee and honestly, he does not want to be alone tonight, he needs some company now. No, he needs _her _company now. "Would you like to have a coffee with me?"

She is obviously surprised, it takes a while until she answers. "Yes." She gives him a soft smile.

He opens the door and guides her in. While he turns on the light, she already heads for the living room. His eyes follow her and it feels so right to have her here around him.

She puts her jacket over the armrest of the sofa, then she turns to him and gives him an insecure smile when she notices that he has been staring at her all the time. He smiles back softly and then heads for the kitchen to make the coffee.

While he is making the coffee she slowly walks around in the living room. It's not easy for him to take his eyes off of her. At some point she stops in-front of one of the bookshelves and takes a closer look at one of the framed pictures.

It is as if he's drawn to her. The coffee is forgotten and he walks over to her, as quiet as possible, he wants the moment to last it's perfect; Sara Sidle is standing in his living room, her beautiful brown eyes focused on a picture of him as a little boy, there is this beautiful smile on her lips, she's running her thumb over the stainless steal frame and a strand of hair is slowly falling into her face. He wants to be the one to brush it back behind her ear.

He stops right before their bodies touch and she still doesn't seem to notice him. He lets out the breath that he's been holding for almost too long and she winces when she notices that he is standing right behind her. She turns her face to him and bites down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I'm a nosy person." She puts the picture back onto the shelf.

"It's okay." He gives her a soft smile. "It was taken on my first day at school." He tells her while, without really thinking about it, he slips his right arm around her waist.

She turns to him and he can see in her eyes that she is surprised about the sudden approach. He starts to shake and he does not really know why. It's not that he is nervous or feels awkward, it's the total opposite, he has never felt so safe.

He notices it when it's already too late, tears have started to run over his cheeks and now he can't swallow the urge to cry anymore. But other than that he had thought; it does not feel awkward to cry in-front of her, it does not expose him, he does not feel embarrassed, not at all. No it relieves him. He has felt so helpless all the time, so helpless because he couldn't really do anything for Jim, and he has been so frustrated about this, and all this had been so unfair, Jim didn't deserve this.

Sara slips her arms around his neck and pulls him into her embrace. She caresses his back with her right hand and her left-hand slips up to the back of his head. He leans his head down on her shoulder and sobs silently while he leans his body against hers. "It's okay." She whispers softly.

He slips his left arm around her and presses her closer against him, he clings on to her because he is afraid to ever have to let her go again. How could he ever ignore how much he needs her?

After a while he calms down and lets out a heavy sigh. She rubs her right hand over his back once more while her left hand travels from the back of his head to his cheek. Gently she caresses it with her thumb and he lifts his head up from her shoulder and lets his gaze meet hers.

He can see that she is also close to crying and it makes his heart ache. He brushes the strand of hair out of her face, it feels even softer against his skin than he had imagined. He runs his hand through this perfect brown silk and places a tender kiss on her forehead.

She sighs softly and closes her eyes. They both lose themselves in the new closeness between them. "I need you so much." He whispers softly and he is so thankful that she is here with him, he knows that without her he wouldn't be able to make it through this night. Slowly she tilts her head a bit and he lowers his lips down to hers. His whole body is shivering when he closes the gap between them with a gentle kiss. He closes his eyes so that he can focus on the feelings.

He tightens his embrace around her waist when she leans closer against him. She slightly parts her lips to invite his tongue in and he follows her invitation. At first he's a little bit insecure, it feels so unreal to kiss her, but then passion surpasses insecurity. It's right, and he knows it.

After a while their lips loosen from each other and he slowly opens his eyes again. Hers are still closed and she's trying to regain control over her breathing. He kisses her on her forehead and she leans her head against his lips.

He takes a deep breath and loosens his grasp around her waist. He slips his hands over the sides of her body while he continues placing kisses on her forehead. "Jim is going to be okay, isn't he?" She asks.

He pulls away from her and their eyes meet. He reaches out for her cheek and caresses it, he does his best to not start crying again, once this barrier broke down it's hard to build it up again. "They don't know." He tells her almost whispering.

She swallows hard and fights back her tears. "It's not fair," she whispers.

He nods and pulls her into his arms again. "No, it's not fair, and he doesn't deserve this." He kisses her cheek and runs his hand through her hair. "I'm so glad that you're here."

She sighs softly and slips her arms around his thorax. She leans her head on his shoulder and brushes her lips over his neck.

Holding her like this and feeling her so close to him makes him more comfort than anything else ever could. Asking her to come in with him had been right, taking her into his arms had been right, letting the wall around his heart break down had been right, accepting that she became a part of his life long time ago and that she is what he has been needing all the time had been due for a long time.

* * *

THE END

Please tell me what you think about this fic :)


End file.
